Yours to Hold
by Never.To.Late
Summary: “ You have until after school today or I will tell him. Once the bell rings he knows,” Wendy called before turning to leave. Stan x Kyle.
1. Chapter 1

Yours to Hold

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did...Oh the Possibilities!

Kyle's P.O.V.

I watched Stan stand at his locker. Today was the day. I was going to confess to him that I was in love with him. Ever since the eighth grade when my parents filed for divorce Stan had been there. The night I showed up on his door step crying he hugged me and let me talk the whole night to him. I fell in love with him as I fell asleep nuzzled in his arms. Now I just had to tell him. It looked like a good time because he was there alone but what was stopping me? Then I heard it.

" Stan," Wendy called.

" Hey Wendy," Stan replied.

I hid behind Kenny's open locker door. I listened to their conversation and felt my heart sink. Wendy had asked Stan out...Again! What the hell?! My heart gave a squeeze of pain as I peeked at Stan's face. His cheeks were red and he looked odd. Oh No! What was he going to say?

" I'll think about it Wendy. I just don't know," He said.

I didn't want to hear anymore so I took off running. Tears slid down my face and I heard footsteps running behind me.

" Kyle, wait up," Kenny yelled.

I stopped and let him catch up with me. Kenny's blue eyes stared into mine. He wrapped his arms around me and patted my back.

" Sorry, dude. Want me to kick his ass," Kenny tried to make me laugh.

" No man. It's okay. If he's happy that's all that matters," I tried to smile.

Kenny dragged me out of the school, passing almost all of our friends on the way. He sat down with me on the front lawn of the school and let me lean against him as I took deep steadying breaths. Stan was just so out of reach and I felt him slipping through my fingers. Kenny sat with me until he was sure I was going to be okay. Then we walked into class late. The teacher took one look at my face and excused our tardiness. Unfortunately so did Cartman and Stan. Stan was concerned but Cartman just began ripping just began ripping on me. That was just to much to deal with so I asked to go to the nurse and left Cartman alone. What? Weirder things have happened than me passing up a chance to kick Cartman's ass.

When the bell rang I went to my locker and grabbed my coat. Stan's locker was next to mine cause we were _super best friends_. That's all we would ever be...Friends!

" Hey Ky, want to walk together today?" Stan asked me.

" Umm...I have to pick up Ike from the middle school," I answered.

" Oh okay. Umm...maybe some other time then. Listen, I wanted to know if there was anything wrong with you?" Stan asked.

" Kyle," Wendy's voice sounded.

" Huh? Oh, Wendy. What's up?" I tried to smile.

" I need to talk to you. Can we walk to the middle school together?" She asked.

" Sure," I said.

" Oh I gotta go. Kenny just texted me," Stan looked down.

" Kay. Later," I frowned.

" Later," He turned and left.

Wendy and I left the school together. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her. I wonder what she needs to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay so this is almost the same as chapter one but from Stan's P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...on with the story.

Stan's P.O.V.

" Stan," I heard Wendy call.

" Hey Wendy," I replied unenthusiastically.

" So, Are you going to tell me yet?" She asked.

" Tell you what?" I knew what this was about but wanted to avoid it.

" If you are going to go out," She pushed.

" I'll think about it Wendy. I just don't know," I could feel my face get hot and knew I was blushing.

Why Now? Why was she pushing me to go out with Kyle now. I mean she knows I like him and all but why is she pushing it? Wendy and I broke up when I realized I loved Kyle. We were in the eighth grade when his parents filed for divorce. He showed up on my porch soaked and I looked him over. I wrapped him in my arms and never wanted to let go.

I heard a slam and saw Kenny take off running. Probably just forgot his jacket in the Chem lab.

" Stan, If you don't ask him I will," She warned.

" You wouldn't," I glared at her.

" Want to bet?" She glared back.

Never bet against Wendy. I learned that the hard way.

" Come on just give me time," I begged.

" Until after school today or I will tell him. Once the bell rings he knows," She turned and left.

What the hell was I supposed to do know. I mean yea I really liked him but he might not feel the same. I looked when I saw a blur by Kenny's locker. Kenny was dragging Kyle out of the school by his arm. I followed and watched them. Kenny plopped down in the grass and pulled kyle to him. Kyle leaned against his shoulder and began to cry. Jealousy flooded me and I stormed to class. My mind raced with possibilities all day. What if Kenny asked Kyle out? What if Kyle likes Kenny? What if...? What if...? What if...? I'm going crazy.

Kyle and Kenny showed up late but because you could tell Kyle had been crying the teacher let it slide. I looked at him with concern written on my face. Cartman just started ripping on Kyle. Stuff like Jews can't cry and Did he miss his Mom. I thought for sure Kyle was going to hit him. Everyone was surprised when he asked to go to the nurse. What happened to change him?

After the bell rang I raced to my locker. Kyle's locker was next to mine. It had always been that way. Kyle was standing there so I walked up to him.

" Hey Ky, want to walk together today?" I asked him.

" Umm...I have to pick up Ike from the middle school," Was his answer

My heart deflated like a popped balloon. How was I going to tell him? Why was he avoiding me now?

" Oh okay. Umm...maybe some other time then. Listen, I wanted to know if there was anything wrong with you?" I asked.

" Kyle," Wendy's voice sounded.

" Huh? Oh, Wendy. What's up?" He faked a smile.

" I need to talk to you. Can we walk to the middle school together?" She asked.

" Sure," He said.

" Oh I gotta go. Kenny just texted me," I lied and took out my cell phone looking down.

" Kay. Later," He frowned.

" Later," I turned and left.

I found Kenny outside the school talking up some girl. He saw me coming and told her he had to ditch. We met halfway across the parking lot.

" Want a ride home?" He asked.

I nodded and walked in silence.

" What got you down?" He asked climbing in to his beat up old pick up truck.

" Nothing," I lied.

" Listen man. I know it's hard but Wendy and you have been over for a while," Kenny began.

" It's not Wendy," I cut him off.

" Then what is it?" He asked.

His eyes focused on me and lit up in an instant. He knew! What could be worse than Kenny knowing? Especially if he liked Kyle. I guess Cartman finding out. Yea!

" Let's talk, Stan," Kenny said

I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Wendy kept pace with me. I felt a bit upset still but she smiled at me. I watched her watching me. She looked at me sideways.

" He loves you, ya know," Wendy looked ahead again.

" Huh?" I looked at her.

" Stan. H loves you. In the eighth grade he told me. For a while I agreed to cover for him by dating him but then I realized I had to live my own life. The truth is he loves you. All this time I've been trying to get him to tell you how he felt but he wouldn't. Today I told him either he told you or I did," Wendy grinned.

" Oh," I looked at her uncomprehendingly.

She nodded and rand ahead of me.

" I know how it feels. Kenny and I have been secretly dating for a few months now," Wendy smiled.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yea. I figured he would have told you. Anyways, I wanted to say good luck," She mock punched me.

" Thanks," I hugged her.

We picked up Ike and she told me all about her and Kenny. Some of the stories she told me made me doubt that they were dating. Kenny never showed that much interest in a girl. Especially someone like Wendy. I smiled as she told me about some of his more romantic aspects, like showing up at her house with flowers because he thought she needed to be cheered up. It turns out they started dating after the birthday party we threw for Bebe. I guess seven minutes in heaven is a good start to a relationship. I made up my mind. I was going to tell Stan tonight that I loved him. I sent him a text that I needed to talk to him later. I was so nervous that I took an hour to calm down. After that I showered and picked out my favorite pair of skinny jeans and shirt. After a half an hour of brushing my teeth I began to walk to Stan's house.

The sky even seemed to agree with me. The stars were brighter than ever as I walked the short distance. When his house came into view all the lights were off and the cars were gone. I wondered where everyone was. Then I realized Stan wasn't there. Oh well, I'll just sit on the porch until he gets here. Then my phone vibrated.

Ky,

In the Hospital.

Got in an accident.

Leaving now. See you soon,

Stan.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Stan's P.O.V.

" I think it has to do with Wendy. Afraid she's trying to steal your man?" Kenny smiled.

The car started moving towards my house.

" He loves you," Kenny looked at me.

" Huh?" I asked.

" Kyle is in love with you," Kenny looked at the road again.

" Really?" I asked with wide eyes.

" Hells over Head," He said as we slowed down.

He stopped at the red light. Kenny thumped his fingers against the wheel. He turned to me.

" I know how hard it is. Wendy and I started dating a few months ago and we keep it a secret. I would hate to ruin her good girl rep," Kenny said.

" No way. Wendy and You?" I was stunned.

" Yea. She's the sweetest thing ever," Kenny looked again and...wait...did he just blush?

The light changed and we started to pull out into the intersection. Then my phone vibrated. I took it out and read the message.

Stan,

We need to talk.

I'll come by later.

Kyle.

I smiled as I closed my phone. Then Kenny's voice reached me.

" Duck," He yelled.

He pulled me closer to his seat and pushed my head down in time to keep me from getting sprayed with glass. We were spinning now. We stopped when we hit a parked car.

" You Okay?" Kenny asked in a low voice.

" Yea, how about you?" I asked.

" Just a scratch," He looked at me and I saw the cut on his arm.

It was bleeding but not badly. Thankfully he pulled me out of the way in time and his side didn't get hit. We were going to be okay. When the medics came they made us go to the hospital to get checked. After all the hassle I realized my phone was gone. It must have fallen! As we were being discharged with no injuries I asked Kenny for his phone. I texted Kyle and of course he panicked but I assured him we were fine. He agreed to wait for me until I could get home. I couldn't wait. My heart was beating frantically against my ribs. Holy crap, dude.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kyle's P.O.V.

What!? I sent back. They were in an accident. I sat on Stan's porch waiting for him to come back.

Ky,

We're fine. See you in

a half hour,

Stan

I smiled and waited for a half an hour. He pulled up in a cab. Without words we got up and began walking. I wanted to take his hand but something stopped me.

" What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

" Stan, I...I," I began.

" Ky, I need to tell you something too," Stan cut me off. " Remember when you showed up at my house soaked because your parents. I hugged you and told you it would be okay. I never wanted to let go of you. My heart was pounding and racing. Your body was so warm against mine. I think I may be in love with you," He trailed off.

Without warning I flung myself into his arms.

" Ky?" He asked.

" Shhh," I silenced him.

Our lips met and it was pure bliss.

Stan's P.O.V.

I said it. Oh wow! I told him. I looked away from Kyle. Then I felt his body crash into mine.

" Ky?" I asked.

" Shhh," Then he kissed me.

I think I died and went to heaven. His soft lips parted and I explored his mouth. We pulled apart for air.

" I love you too. I'm yours to hold. I was always yours to hold," Kyle looked at me.

" Ky," I pulled him to me and swore to never let him go again.

Both P.O.V.

I couldn't be happier than I am now.

Secret P.O.V.

" Operation Style is go," Wendy whispered into her cell phone from behind the bushes she was hidden in, which were across the street from Stan and Kyle.

" Mission complete," Kenny's voice came back through her speaker, as he hid behind the tree a little ways from Wendy.

" Good work if I do say so myself," Wendy giggled.

" Let's leave the lovebirds alone. My place for a movie and ice cream?" Kenny grinned.

" And lot's of rest. Tomorrow is our hardest mission yet. Craig and Tweak," Wendy smiled.

Kenny snuck out from his tree and took her hand. They walked back to his place together both glancing back at Stan and Kyle who were still embracing. They both smiled at each other.

" Matchmakers," They touched noses.


End file.
